Devices in a PoE system are divided into a PSE and a powered device (PD). The PSE supplies power to the powered device using an Ethernet cable. Generally, a plurality of different PDs powered by a single PSE greatly differs in form and function, and therefore the PSE manages power supply of the PDs based on ports.
In a lighting over Ethernet (LoE) application of PoE, a plurality of different PDs powered by a single PSE is an electric powered light source, for example, a light-emitting diode (LED). These PDs are similar in form and function. Further, in the LoE application, it may be required that a plurality of light sources be lighted simultaneously. The foregoing requirement cannot be satisfied by managing power supply of PDs based on ports.